Uptown Girl
by antonia-la-loka
Summary: Boomer es un joven mecánico enamorado de una chica de clase alta ¿Sus sentimientos serán correspondidos?, Songfic de la canción de Billy Joel


George: Un momento ¿Por que estamos vestidos como en los 80?

Irene: Por que Antonia escucha musica de viejitos y como somos parte de su imaginación,si ella piensa en los 80 nosotros nos volvemos los 80

Poryni:No entendí, pero esta ropa es muy linda

Yo:Lo siento por retrasarme ya vine, bueno empecemos

Todos:Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z y Uptow Girl no nos pertenecen

Yo:Disfrutenlo y les recomiendo escuchar la canción al leerlo

Uptow Girl

Un chico rubio y ojiazul de unos 17 años, esta totalmente cubierto de aceite y con la mirada perdida mientras repara su moto

-Boomer ¿Estas bien?- le pregunta un chico pelirrojo pasándole una llave inglesa

-Aja Brick- responde el aun distraído rubio

-¿Se puede saber que le pasa al tarado Brad?- pregunta un chico ojiverde viendo a un chico castaño que cambiaba la llanta de un auto

-Oh Butch, tu primo esta enamorado de una chica de clase alta- dijo con simplesa Brad

-¿QUE?- el grito de Butch se escucho por toda la cuadra y logro despertar a su Boomer

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Boomer sorprendido

-Boomer Him, eres idiota o te haces, no puedes enamorarte de una chica de barrios altos- casi grita Brick zarandeando a su primo

-Pero...yo se que no tengo el dinero para comprarles perlas, pero tal vez algún día con un poco de suerte ella entienda que no soy tan malo- afirmo al rubio con la mirada perdida otra vez

-Deja de decir idioteces y al menos dinos quien es- exigió Butch cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

-Bueno, ella es totalmente perfecta y algún día ella dirá que es mía- afirmo el ojiazul con estrellas en los ojos

-Brad traduce eso- el pelirrojo quedo viendo al ojimiel esperando una repuesta

-Esta hablando de la señorita Miyako Gotokuji- dijo Brad encendiendo la radio- Oh mira justo ahí viene

En la entrada del taller se estaba estacionando un *Porsche 959 y adentro de el se veía a una chica rubia y de ojos azules que esperaba a que la atendiesen, el rubio no dudo ni un segundo en ir a donde ella estaba y empezar a limpiar su auto mientras que cantaba la canción que sonaba en ese momento en la radio

Uptown girl

she's been living in her uptown world

i bet she's never had a backstreet guy

i bet her momma never told her why

Boomer limpio la ventanilla del conductor y pudo ver a la rubia a los ojos y también vio como un pequeño sonrojo surcaba las mejillas de Miyako

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl

she's been living in her white bread world

as long as anyone ith hot blood can

and now she's looking for a downtown man

that's what i am

El chico abrió la puerta del auto y ayudo a la chica a bajar de el para luego de la mano guiarla hacia la zona donde estaban sus compañeros y luego empezó a...¿bailar?

And when she knows what

she wants from her time

and when she wakes up

and makes up her mind

She'll see i'm not so tough

just because

Boomer se acerco a la rubia, se arrodillo enfrente de ella y la agarro de la mano

i'm in love with an uptown girl

you know i've seen her in her uptown world

she's getting tired of her high class toys

and all her presents from her uptown biys

she's got a choice

-Te elijo a ti- dijo Miyako soltándose el cabello de la coleta que lo sostenía y abrazando a Boomer que la beso en los labios para luego subirla a su moto y llevársela lejos mientras sus compañeros aplaudían

-¿Quien lo diría? Si es posible que una chica de clase alta y un chico de barrios bajos estén juntos- pensó Butch mientras veía como su primo se iba con la chica

*Ese modelo de auto era muy lujoso en los 80 solo se fabricaron unos 337

Yo:Ya termine, se que no hice a Boomer cantar la canción completa y es diferente al video original, pero...¿Como estuvo?

Poryni:Muy romántico, me gusto

Irene:No me gusto, demasiado romántico

George:Me da igual

Yo:Ok y ustedes fanfictioneros ¿Les gusto?, ¿Lo odiaron?, ¿Les da igual?,Pues expresen su opinión en un review, espero lo hayan disfrutado, bey bey

Todos:Peace and Love


End file.
